Deal Me Out
|previous = "Missed Connection" |next = "Friendzy" |airdate = June 6, 2018 July 4, 2018 July 5, 2018 July 12, 2018 July 27, 2018 July 30, 2018 August 31, 2018 September 13, 2018 September 13, 2018 September 14, 2018 October 4, 2018 October 13, 2018 November 16, 2018}} |viewers = 1.40 million}} "Deal Me Out" is the eighteenth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-nineteenth episode of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln and Clyde worry that they may be too old to still be playing Ace Savvy. Synopsis Lincoln and Clyde are at the mall, buying tickets for the Ace Savvy convention. After purchasing their tickets, the two end up running into two of their classmates, where they say that they outgrew Ace Savvy when they were younger. When Lincoln and Clyde realize that many of those who are attending the convention are young kids, and realize that they're too old for Ace Savvy, even though it was how the two first became friends. Regardless, Lincoln and Clyde agree to finding a new interest. Lincoln and Clyde try their hand at skateboarding, fishing, and car repair, but all three attempts don't exactly work out. Gathering all their Ace Savvy collectibles, they head over to Flip's Food & Fuel (which they mistake for a pawn shop), and sell their stuff to Flip, as well as their convention tickets (after Flip transforms his store into a ticket stand). At a park, Lincoln and Clyde attempt to relax. As they relax, Clyde discovers a kid playing with Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack action figures, and sneaks past Lincoln to play with him. Lincoln, meanwhile, sees a kid watch an episode of Ace Savvy on their tablet, and begins following him to watch the episode. Moments later, Lincoln and Clyde meet up, and fib where they headed off to. At a car repair store, Lincoln and Clyde observe the various mufflers on display. Suddenly, Lincoln sees the comic book store nearby, and lies to Clyde by saying that a bug flew into his mouth. The moment he leaves, Clyde sees a man dressed up as Ace Savvy, and quickly goes to take a selfie with him. Meeting up again, Lincoln and Clyde suddenly bring up fond memories of when they were younger, and how they quickly bonded because of their love for Ace Savvy. Unable to hold it in any longer, Lincoln and Clyde admit that they still love Ace Savvy with all their hearts, and could care less if people say they're too old for it. Sometime later, Lincoln and Clyde head back to Flip's to get their stuff back, but he refuses when the boys don't have enough money. Luckily, they manage to convince him by getting him a new muffler. Soon, Lincoln and Clyde are attending the Ace Savvy convention in their costumes. As they walk around, they discover some of Lori's classmates, Becky, Joey, and Chaz, walking by, and embrace themselves for ridicule. To their surprise, they're revealed to be avid Ace Savvy fans as well, saying that they're never too old to Ace Savvy. Happy that they're not alone, Lincoln and Clyde follow them to get Ace Savvy-styled pancakes. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Grey Griffin as Lana / Kid #1 / Baby *Lara Jill Miller as Becky / Little Kid / Kid #2 *Andre Robinson as Clyde *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *John DiMaggio as Flip / Ace Savvy *Richard Horvitz as Chaz / Joey / Flash Card *Tex Hammond as Lance *Gunnar Sizemore as Trent Lynn, Mollie, and Bratty Kid's Mom have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This episode reveals how Lincoln and Clyde met: during Halloween a few years back, Lincoln was chasing after Lynn, who had separated from their mother. During the chase, Lynn passed by Clyde, and Lincoln ended up crashing into him, giving the latter a nosebleed. Lincoln apologized to him, and offered his cape to wipe his nose. **According to Lincoln, they were 5 when they met, which means that they have been friends for six years. This was previously stated in the official The Loud House Instagram's segment "Ask Lincoln Loud". *Lana and Lynn (through flashbacks) are the only sisters to appear, though the former appeared in both versions and Lori is mentioned by Clyde. *Becky, Joey, and Chaz are revealed to be avid Ace Savvy fans as well. **This is the second time the three teenage kids speak. *The title card music for "Project Loud House" / "Picture Perfect" can be heard frequently throughout the episode and during Lincoln and Clyde's flashbacks. *According to Clyde, he knows who Lori's classmates are because he memorized one of Lori's high school yearbooks. *Lincoln brings up the Ace Savvy character, Old Maid, which could be a reference to Scoots' alter ego from "Pulp Friction". **Wild Card Willy is also mentioned. References *''Deal Me Out'' - The title of this episode is a poker term for when a player at a poker table wants to take a break, letting the dealer know not to give him cards for the next hand. *'' '' - Ace Savvy has a headquarters called the "Fortress of Solitaire", which is a reference to this superhero's headquarters the . *'' '' - One of the supervillians is called the Flash Card, which could be a reference to the Reverse-Flash. Errors *On the title card Riccardo Durante's name is spelled with one "C" instead of two. *Lance and Trent's voices have switched in credits. *When Lincoln first crashes into Clyde, part of his costume was orange, instead of red. *When the fish was attacking Lincoln and Clyde, pieces of their boat can be seen flying off, even though their boat is showing no signs of damage. *In the flashback of younger Lincoln holding younger Lana, her eyelashes appear to be disconnected from each other. *In the Latin American version, when Clyde says "Oh, geez. They're walking this way! Get ready to be teased.", he wasn't voiced by Emilio Treviño. Running Gags *Lincoln and Clyde trying to find a new interest, but end up failing. *Flip changing his identity (and store). *Lincoln and Clyde making excuses to do something Ace Savvy related. *Lincoln and Clyde tearing up after remembering their flashbacks. es:No me Saquen del Juego id:Deal Me Out ms:Deal Me Out ru:Исключите меня